


Bonne Année

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras no sería quien era si no estuviera por encima de trivialidades como el año civil y festividades que se utilizaban para distraer al pueblo. Grantaire lo sabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne Année

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-libro. Ubicado tiempo antes de los sucesos de los amigos del ABC que se narran en el libro (o sea, pre-Mario y todo). Accesible a cualquiera que conozca la historia en general.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Grantaire levantó la cabeza de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Enjolras. Estaba bello y furioso en la entrada del café, mirando con incredulidad las sillas vacías que solían ocupar sus amigos y compañeros.

-Lo que dijeron de que hoy no podían era cierto. Es fin de año, andan en sus celebraciones –le respondió Grantaire con la voz pastosa por el alcohol.

El líder de los amigos del ABC lo miró con cuidado, casi como si estuviera buscando la trampa en sus palabras. En la última reunión sus amigos le habían advertido de distintas maneras que no podrían llegar ese día… claro que Enjolras había hecho poco caso.

-¿Celebraciones? –Repitió–Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.

Grantaire asintió incómodo. Había esperado esa reacción. Enjolras no sería quien era si no estuviera por encima de trivialidades como el año civil y festividades que se utilizaban para distraer al pueblo.

-Vendrán a la siguiente reunión –le aseguró–. Mañana de todos modos nadie va a levantarse en una revolución. Todos tendrán resaca.

El gesto de desprecio que apareció en el rostro de Enjolras lo conocía muy bien; era el que dirigía a la debilidad por el licor. No estaba acostumbrad a que se lo dedicara a otras personas aparte de él mismo.

-Estarán igual que tú, entonces.

Grantaire sonrió con orgullo. Él tenía una capacidad única para el licor, de esa habilidad al menos estaba seguro.

-Yo nunca tengo tiempo de tener resaca –declaró con suficiencia, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato ante la expresión de su líder al escucharlo.

Enjolras apoyó el libro que traía en la mano en una mesa con fastidio, decidiendo ignorar el último comentario.

-Nadie vino –concluyó como si fuera una ofensa. No a él, no era una ofenda personal. Era a la patria.

Grantaire carraspeó y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo vine –le recordó.

El chico lo miró como si acabara de notarlo realmente. Como si no hubiera considerado su presencia. A veces Grantaire creía que más que considerarlo parte del grupo lo veía como parte del café. Era una idea deprimente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con extrañeza tras unos momentos–. Es un día de fiesta. Hay licor en todo lugar.

-Hay licor en todo lugar, pero la reunión era aquí –declaró Grantaire con tranquilidad. No era ironía lo que entonaba a sus palabras: era devoción–. Te escuché.

Enjolras no parecía creerse sus palabras.

-Estabas borracho cuando lo hablamos la última vez –recordó con algo que no dejaba de estar cargado de una dosis de reproche.

-Siempre estoy borracho, en distintos niveles –le recordó.

La impaciencia se marcó en las bellas facciones del líder.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –repitió con tono grave.

-Vine a la reunión –respondió Grantaire con calma, como si no notara lo alterado que estaba, aunque lo notara perfectamente.

-Pero no te interesa –espetó Enjolras casi como si lo hubiera insultado.

-A ti te interesa.

-¡Pero no te importa!

-A ti te importa –replicó Grantaire con total control de sus palabras a pesar del peso del licor en su lengua.

Enjolras no le replicó nada esta vez. Lo miró como si fuera un caso perdido, de esa manera en que lo miraba siempre entre desesperado y condescendiente.

-Haremos la reunión luego –declaró con firmeza, sin lugar a discusión.

Grantaire se encogió de hombros.

-Quédate a brindar por el nuevo año entonces.

Por un momento, solo por un momento le pareció que Enjolras se lo pensaba. Luego se dio cuenta que solamente se planteaba cómo rechazarlo sin caer en algo demasiado grosero.

-No lo creo –dijo finalmente–. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Grantaire suspiró y tomó otro trago de la botella mientras Enjolras dirigía la mirada hacia la salida.

-En el fondo me alegra que no bebas –declaró.

Sus palabras detuvieron el viaje del líder hacia la puerta. Se giró a mirarlo con la interrogación escrita en el rostro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó finalmente.

Grantaire le sonrió y levantó la botella hacia él, como si hiciera el anunciado brindis.

-Porque no olvidarás que el que vino a tu reunión fui yo.

Enjolras enarcó ambas cejas antes de salir del local. Grantaire sabía que no lo tomaría en serio, era cierto. Pero igual no olvidaría, aunque lo recordara con fastidio, que quien había llegado era él.

Tal vez ese fuera su año.


End file.
